


The Dawn and Rae Pokémon Adventures

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Little Sisters, Original Character(s), Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters begin an adventure in Vermilion City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn and Rae Pokémon Adventures

_The Emergence of Dawn_

Lieutenant Surge, Gym Leader of Vermilion City, had a score to settle. He strolled confidently to his long time friend's house, a certain Ms Luna Solar; his Raichu was perched upon his shoulder.

It was early morning, the suns rays had just pecked over the horizon- yet he knew at least two if that household would be up. Sure enough as he rounded the bend, and passed the blushes that marked the home of the Solar woman.

Surge had known Luna sense their High School years, they had even dated until Luna had met Ray Solar, who had swept Luna off her feet- and given her two little girls.

Ray had died shortly after Rae's birth; his youngest daughter shared the same fondness for electric Pokémon as Surge. While his oldest daughter Dawn, didn't seem to have much enthusiasm for Pokémon.

Surge had reached the quaint cottage and knocked briskly on the door. It was immediately opened by Rae. Her hair parted into pig tails, the roots of her naturally crimson hair had faded to brown as it grew past her shoulders. Bright amber eyes sparked, and with a squeal he was hugged around the middle.

"Uncle Surge! What are doing here? I'm eleven now! Momma says I can be a Pokémon trainer! Did you bring me anything?" The rush of words, and questions, caught Surge of balance, though it shouldn't have, and he chuckled as Rae dragged him into the house, sat him in the living room sofa, and sat herself next to him an expectant look on her face.

"Well I'm here to wish you a happy birthday and of course there is a present for the birthday girl." Surge reassured her, and she grinned cheerfully. Luna appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Luna, got any pancakes?" Surge asked with a grin, Luna rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, don't I always? Rae will you go wake up Dawn?" Luna asked her youngest, Rae grinned and raced to her older sisters bedroom. Carefully and very quietly opening the door she spotted her pray laying stomach down on the bed and pounced. A shriek and both toppled onto the floor. Sleepy green-blue eyes glared at Rae's smug face.

"Wot wa' tha' for?" Dawn demanded her short cropped crimson hair -with bleach blond spikes was a forbidding sight. Rae grinned evilly as only little sister can and Dawn sighed getting up and stretching, her toes and fingertips curling.

"Mum told me to wake you!" Rae squeaked and fearing a tickle attack ran for the living room. Dawn in tank top and shorts ran after. Dawn managed to skid to a stop in the living room doorway when she saw Surge.

Rae giggled helplessly as both Dawn's and Surge's faces flushed red. Dawn snarled and Rae could have sworn her sister's eye twitched as Dawn turned on her heel headed back to her room for proper clothes. Still giggling Rae didn't see her Mum's furious expression.

"Rae Ann Solar!" Gulping Rae looked up; her mother's dark expression promised a fate far worse then death an apology to both her furious and embarrassed sister. Not to mention mortified Uncle Surge.

"I want apologies, to Surge, and then your sister!" Her mother ordered. Sure enough Rae had guessed right at that demand. Rae stood and clasping her hands in front of her she bowed to Uncle Surge.

"Sorry uncle." Rae quickly scampered to Dawn's room. The door was shut, but Rae had never let that stop her from barging in. A soft growl was heard and Rae gulped, her sister had always been scarier then her mother.

"Dawine, I'm _really_ sorry. Please don't eat me!" Rae squeaked as a shoe was thrown at her.

"You're too scrawny to eat. Get out of my room you little twerp." Dawn answered her voice filled with vengeance and the things that lived in the dark. Rae shuddered.

"So apology accepted?" Rae asked unwilling to leave the room until Dawn accepted her apology, mother was much scarier when told the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

"Yes. Now scat!" Rae giggled as she ran back to the living room; she and her sister had a sort of love hate relationship. Rae loved it when she was with her big sister and Dawn loved it when she was left alone- by _everyone_. Rae sometimes thought Dawn would rather live isolated as a hermit then see anyone ever again- _especially_ in the mornings.

"Well how did the apology go?" Surge asked back to his normal color, mostly eaten pancakes on a plate on his lap. Rae only had to grin and Surge had a light blush on his face.

"Alright, I've already eaten but Dawn will be hungry." Rae added remembering her own cereal and orange juice. She saw she had spoken to soon when her mother, who had a plate of sausages and a ham sandwich, which made up Dawn's usual breakfast appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Dawn entered the living room, dressed in black books, black leather skirt and jacket and a red blouse. She carefully avoided looking at Surge as she got her breakfast from mother and went to the only unoccupied chair to eat, which faced Rae.

Rae squirmed; she knew she had acted poorly with her sister, but she had been so excited and had forgotten everything else but that it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Dawnie I really am sorry…" Rae said softly and saw Dawn's now chilling gray eyes look up. Rae knew was forgiven but that the incident wouldn't be forgotten and that Dawn would retaliate.

"I've a surprise for you Rae." Lieutenant Surge said to break the silence. Rae looked up eagerly and grinned, she knew Surge wouldn't forget to give her a gift on her eleventh birthday.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a Poké Ball then tossed it to the floor letting the Pokémon free. Rae gasped and the Pichu tilted its head at her cutely.

Rae cooed to the baby Pokémon bringing her hand down for it to sniff which it did and cautiously licked her fingers and allowed itself to be petted gently by Rae's shaking hand.

"Really Uncle Surge she's mine?" Rae whispered in awe as the little Pichu jumped into her lap, silently demanding more petting. Surge nodded a bit surprised that the electric mouse had been so willing to become Rae's Pokémon.

"Yap, here's her Poké Ball." Surge added handing the Pokéball to Rae. Dawn's currently brown eyes studied the little Pokémon but she didn't say anything as Rae petted and spoiled the baby Pokémon with kisses.

"Thank you Surge, you don't know how much this means to her." Luna said when Rae had gone outside the Pichu on her shoulder. Dawn was still watching Rae but she had finished her breakfast and had put the plates in the sink.

"I think I do; besides I'm the Gym Leader here, if I don't give her a Pokémon who will." Surge stated standing to pat Luna on the shoulder and nodding to Dawn as her left the cottage.

Dawn saw Rae give Surge a hug before he left. A soft smile played on Dawn's lips as she watched Rae spoil the little Pichu with Pokémon treats and affection.

"You're really going to let her go on a Pokémon journey mother?" Dawn asked, and Luna nodded her eyes shinny with unshed tears.

"Of course, how can I deny her something she's always wanted?" Luna asked her eldest, who shook her head.

"Would you like me to go with her?" Dawn asked, knowing her mother well enough to know Luna would always worry about her little girl. Though she trusted Dawn to take care of herself and would likely trust them better and worry less if Dawn went with Rae.

"Would you?" Luna whispered in awe by her eldest daughters offer. Dawn nodded and Luna smiled a smile that would likely have twisted even the most reluctant of hearts to her way.

"Thank you so much Dawn, but what about a starter Pokémon?" Luna asked, and Dawn shrugged.

"I'll think of something- even a Pidgey or Rattata will be alright." Dawn added, then seeing her mothers frown she raised an eyebrow.

"No Dawn I won't let you cheat yourself of a special bond with a starter Pokémon." Her mother insisted, folding her arms, a small smile on her lips.

"Mother?" Dawn questioned tilting her head; Luna smiled and pulled out her necklace. On the chain were seven Poké Balls, Luna took the one in the middle and let the Pokémon inside free after a blinding light an Eevee emerged.

With a whimper and a small cry it jumped onto a startled Dawn's lap. Trembling in fear it welcomed Dawn's reassuring touch.

"What happened to it mother?" Dawn asked as it was too scared to move when she shifted it to cuddle to her chest.

"I found the poor little guy huddling inside the hollow of a tree." Luna told Dawn as she cooed to the little Eevee.

"I also have some elemental stones for you and your sister." Luna added, and Dawn nodded getting up setting the Eevee down as she had to go to her room to pack. Before she left the living room a pouch of elemental stones passed from Luna's hand to Dawn's.

In truth Dawn had packed most of her needed belongings the day before, knowing that either her sister or mother would ask her to go with Rae on a Pokémon journey.

The little Eevee ran into her room after her. Dawn's lips twitched and she decided the little one would need to go to the groomers. Just too clean ups its fur and make if feel better about itself. It certainty wouldn't hurt the Pokémon's confidence.

It craved attention and Dawn didn't mind petting and reassuring it. The Eevee lunched itself onto her shoulder, and sighing Dawn let it be, it certainly wasn't hurting her.

Dawn grabbed her duffle packed with clothes, her hiking backpack full of pots and pans, fire making equipment, and other survival gear- including food and water- hair brush, toothbrush, scented soap, as well as flashlights and batteries. Attached to the hiking pack were a tent and a sleeping bag it also could attach itself to the duffle.

Dawn tried it on, and nodded to herself, for its weight was balanced and she knew she could hike long distances without worrying about the pack and not resting enough. Dawn only hoped Rae would pack her own clothes, grooming things, and sleeping bag.

Meanwhile Rae had gone inside the Pichu clinging to her shoulder as she made her way to her room to get the things she had packed the day before. In her hiking pack were clothes, grooming things, survival gear, and Pokégear and a Pokédex- sent in the mail by Professor Oak.

Of course she also had money and five different Poké Balls thanks to their local Pokémart. All in all half in hour later they were gone with a hug and a kiss for their mother.

A new Pokémon adventure had started, and Dawn, in a typical sisterly fashion wholly blamed Rae for her part in it.


End file.
